Laser 3
Laser 3 is a 1988 drama romance film. Background The film was released in January 1988. It concludes the Laser Film Series. Plot The film is set one year after the previous film. Alice and Adam are a happy and seemingly normal couple. They are shocked when they find out that Alice is pregnant, but are delighted by the news. Things turn negative when they have a visit during the night from Laser Ninjas, masked with laser guns, who yank Adam out of bed and grab Alice. One of them tells Adam that they want the Laser Baby. Once in the Secret Location, they unmask themselves and tell Alice that they want the baby due to its special powers. She repeatedly tries to tell them that the baby is just a real boy or girl but they refuse to believe her, reminding her that her and Adam killed many of The Lasers and that this wouldn't be something normal people could do. Alice remarks that the group was weak and they killed them with ease, raging the group. It is soon revealed that the group include Tom and Jessie from the previous film. Tom is the main guard of Alice and is generally the only one in the room with her. During the time together, Tom spends his whole time crying and saying that he doesn't mean to be such a bad guard, and that he really did love Adam and Alice, but especially Adam, due to the fact he always dreamed of being his romantic interest. Jessie has declared herself as The Laser Queen and wants to raise Laser Baby by herself as a single mother. She tells Alice that she must get revenge for Daves death, and that she can't forgive Adam for murdering her husband. Alice reminds Jessie that she spent a total of seven minutes with Dave and had never married him. The film then returns to Adam and his struggles to find Alice. During his adventures and actions to get to her, he discovers that his mother Maria has been dead for the past two years since she dissapeared. He realises who is responsible, finds them, and is about to kill them when he remembers wise words from his father Ned. "Don't kill if you don't have or want to kill if you kill you kill". Adam says to the person, "if you kill you kill" and walks away, confusing them. As he makes his way closer to finding his true love Alice, his fake leg falls off and into the sea. He realises that he must find her as a one-legged hero and rises to the challenge. Finding the hidden location, he isn't greatly suprised that it's the same one as before but around the corner and rebuilt, painted a different colour. He also isn't suprised that Tom is one of The Lasers. Jessie walks in, also unsuprising to Adam, and says that all she is doing is for her loving husband to be, Dave. There is a massive battle between The Lasers and Adam. During the battle, Tom helps Alice escape and she can help to attack them all. She is lasered in the butt during the battle and falls. Jessie comes to finish her off, but is thrown against the wall by Adam. He manages to kill the rest of The Lasers, once again an untrained and generally weak group. Tom rushes away after screaming and crying. He is heard shouting "I'm free!" as he leaves. Jessie says that she must have her Laser Baby. Adam replies with "No", and is about to kill Jessie. He then remembers his fathers words once again, and instead, doesn't kill Jessie. Adam and Alice leave the battle, knowing that this should be the end. Behind them they hear a cantering noise and turn to see Jessie charging at them. Alice uses her quick reflexes and throws Jessie into the water. Adam nods as he knows it had to be done. The pair share a warm embrace as the sun shines down on them. Adam sees Tom float past in the water bellow, dead after accidently running in during excitement. He decides not to stress out Alice and Baby Laser. Instead, they all go home. The film ends with a future scene. Adam, Alice, and their new child are all happy together. Alice has begun writing romance books while staying at home to care for their baby, while Adam has bought his own buisness. The Lasers are defeated for good and they know that they have found their place in life. The film finishes without revealing the name or gender of the baby. Cast Tony Kalua - as Adam Jade McMarla - as Alice Aiden Wotason - as Tom Melody Baree - as Jessie